dinopediafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Syugecin
Welcome to Syugecin's talk page! Hi Syugecin. Welcome to the Dinosaurs wiki. The sidebar can be edited at MediaWiki:Sidebar and the sitenotice at MediaWiki:SiteNotice. You can upload a logo just by creating a .png file no larger than 150px square and calling it Wiki.png. Angela talk 23:55, 1 June 2007 (UTC) :I think it's best to start by adding some content rather than deleting other people's content. What sort of articles did you not want here? Angela talk 00:37, 2 June 2007 (UTC) ::Those are relevant articles, so it's best to keep them. You can see a list of active users at special:activeusers. Angela talk 00:41, 2 June 2007 (UTC) :::Other people have added those and feel they are relevant. If you just want a site with your own articles rather than joining this collaborative site, please let me know. Angela talk 00:47, 2 June 2007 (UTC) ::::Sorry, but Wikia does not provide private wikis like this. If you would be happier working on your own site instead of joining other people interested in this topic, there are other places you can do that. See Wikibooks for some examples. Angela talk 00:54, 2 June 2007 (UTC) Wiki stuff Hey Syugecin! This is codenametiger here (/\/\477 101). I uploaded a possible wiki logo under the name of "wiki.jpg". I don't know who sets it but you might so I'm just letting you know. Tell Angela for me, k? cya, and thks! -Codenametiger P.S. Can you edit the special pages? If you can, make a RFA page plz!!! =| Sucess I have found you, now let's make this the best damn dinosaur encyclopedia out there! [[User:Heres John E|~'John E']]Conversing 04:48, 24 June 2007 (UTC) hmmmm it seems as though i need to create a signature of some sort. Tally ho! :yeah it always helps to make articles, but where i am right now my internets are teh sux, so i cant edit that often-bit i still will. [[User:Heres John E|~'John E']]Conversing 16:26, 29 June 2007 (UTC) Favicon That little image is a favicon. You can upload one called Favicon.ico. If you don't have software to create .ico files, you can use this site to turn any image into a favicon. Angela (talk) 22:37, 26 June 2007 (UTC) hi hey. and testing my sig. 02:02, 30 June 2007 (UTC) you have angered the John E You deleted Megalodon because it wasnt a dinosaur, if that is what should be deleted you have a lot of work to do. What i am saying is you seem to want this a specific wikia only about dinosaurs. We should delete all books, films, time periods, and crap on homo sapiens. So should we delete all this or kind of change this into a prehistoric life wikia? ~John E :in response to your message Megalodon is related to dinosaurs to, well we need to talk about this, i think we should just make it a prehistoric life wikia, that way we don't need to draw a debated over line. ~John E in another response that article shouldn't be deleted, just make it a stub, and only use one "=/" per sentence. Yeah default-whatever (i dont know what you mean or care, that is the past i am currently in the present). And whatever about Iguanodon'S', which they did travel with ankylosaurs (the family, not the species). Lastly war has not occurred, you will know when it happens though. More to come. [[User:Heres John E|~'John E']]Conversing Hello Hello! I am Darth tom, someone who will soon have a userpage, and I always make a point of introducing myself to the administrators of any wiki's I discover. First off, what policies does this wiki have? Secondly, I'd imagine that you can create articles about the fossilised remains. Lastly, are fanon (made up) articles allowed? I don't particularly want to make one, but I really dislike them, thinking that if someone wants to write fanon, they should create a dinosaur fanon wiki, and I don't really want to find an article that's fanon and spend a whole night looking it up only to find that it's fake. Well, I'm off to go and do some editing! ''Darth tom'' ''Chit 'n' Chat'' 20:57, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Abelisaurus I noticed Abelisaurus was lacking quite a bit of information, do to it being less common and only the skull being found, so I helped out and gave as much information as I could. CoolJ7 06:33, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Thank you I had noticed this wiki had become rather inactive, and was in various stages of disarray (particularly the Main Page), and made a few efforts to do a little clean-up. It's good to see you've returned, though, as a wiki cannot succeed without an active administrator. Glad you're back. On a side note, I had some ideas on customizing the Monaco skin, in order to give Dinopedia a more personalized look. If you'd be interested in me doing that, let me know. --'GentleBen' http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/toronto-maple-leafs/images/3/3a/SignatureMapleLeaf.png LOST 12:52, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Thank You (Mattkenn3) Thanks. I'm glad we are getting more active users. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 02:34, 18 July 2009 (UTC) We need a Bureaucrat No wiki can function properly without the proper administration. No wiki can thrive, or even survive, without at least one active bureaucrat or administrator. I highly recommend that you either begin editing here more often, or you promote an active user to a bureaucratic position. Please consider this. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 18:47, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :I would love to have Pliosaur featured. I didn't want to be too assertive with having it promoted due to the fact that it is my own article. I wouldn't want to come across as being vain. But, with consideration from you, CoolJ7, and Red Raptor, I will have it featured on the first of August. Thanks. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 03:56, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::As for the other errors, there are a few options. These are all common grammatical errors. Like you said, a bot would be a good fix. But, the programming and maintenance of a bot is an administrative function. Because I am not an administrator or bureaucrat on this wiki, I can not run a bot. However, you can. Are you familiar with how to do so? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 04:02, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :::Also, thank you for clearing out the Candidates for Deletion. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 04:08, 23 July 2009 (UTC) RE: A shout out and some other things A bot would be nice, it would save time with having to edit little spelling errors and such. I agree, for Pilosaur as next month's featured article, it is both detailed and well written, so I think it would make a great featured article. CoolJ7 04:16, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! All these positive comments make me feel great about my work. I want to thank you all for the compliments. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 04:22, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. Even if bots can be ran by a regular user, I would still call it an administrative function and leave it up to the administrators. It's just another one of the many hampering administrative responsibilities. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 12:44, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :::I suppose that I could run one if you really want me to. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 00:33, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::::No, I actually have an automatic signature set under My Preferences. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 03:08, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Customized Skin Have you ever considered giving Dinopedia a customized monaco skin? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 03:12, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :You have to use either MediaWiki:Monaco.css or MediaWiki:Monobook.css, depending on your choice between a regular or dark skin. Personally, I hate dark skins so I use monaco. Anyway, you must use css coding to make the customized skin. You can find help at , or you could ask me. I actually prefer a custom skin, though I have nothing against the default. I just like to see personilization and individuality in a wiki's skin. Once you get the hang of using css, it's a lot of fun. It is also very useful. If you have any questions or are considering the option of a customized skin, please leave me a message. Thanks. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 22:44, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::I am going to start working on a customized skin prototype. I will let you see it when I'm done. You can check my progress at User:Mattkenn3/monaco.css. If you and CoolJ7 like it, we might can have it added to our wiki. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 04:01, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :::Try it. It will come in handy. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 02:50, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::::We really need an active admin. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 23:18, 3 August 2009 (UTC) I need some help with my Dromaeosaurus albertensis page. It isnt even on "Carnivores" yet, so, please edit this page, and email me at : magicmanquinn@gmail.com. Thank You. Acro hi, i was just reading your acrocanthosaurus page and i noticed some miss-spelling..... is it okay that i corrected them? Allosaursrule1st 01:14, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Welcome Back Wow. I'm glad to see that you have returned. I thought that you were gone for good. I had even submitted an adoption request at the Central Wiki. I hope you stick around for a while. We need an active administrator. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 02:28, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Take a look at my sandbox. Tell me what you think. Also, you might should consider archiving your talk page. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 02:44, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Very Important Syugecin, I completely understand your situation. There are far more important things to do in life than editing on wikia. Things such as family, friends, school, work, ect. make it difficult to find the time to edit on these wikis. But, you must realize that a wiki must have an active administrator. If you don't have the time, as it seems, I completely understand. Both CoolJ7 and I are qualified for the position and I feel that it would be in the wiki's best interest if we were granted adminship and bureaucrat rights. Please consider this. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 21:06, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Hi Syugecin, I had a look here as I was investigating Matt's adoption request. I'm glad to see you two are talking to each other about it, as the adoption process only applies to wikis with no active administrators. The site is active enough that it's probably a good idea to have at least one more administrator, particularly if your time is becoming limited by school or other duties -- you can provide rights to the user(s) you choose at . Thanks for the continuing work you've put into this site, it's really looking great and I'm sure it won't be long before you reach 300 articles! — Catherine (talk) 18:38, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::I am sorry about that. Syugecin had been inactive for nearly a month when I submitted the adoption request. He returned to the wiki shortly after and I forgot to go back and withdraw the request. Sorry about the confusion and thanks for the help. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 21:41, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Article Demotion A demotion request for your Mymoorapelta article can be found here. You should check it out. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 15:51, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Nomination See Dinopedia:Featured Article Nominations. I've nominated Bambiraptor. It's time we take Pliosaur off the Main Page. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 22:00, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Back! Welcome back! The post on User:Heres John E's page was a long time ago. I'm glad to see that you have returned. The site is doing well. We are constantly growing. I hope that we can gain some new members. I think that I will apply for a spotlight. Maybe that will attract new users. Please, stick around for a while. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 22:33, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Edits Please start editing the wiki, or you will be blocked for inactivity. Thank you, [[User:T-Rex 882 |'T-Rex 882']][[User talk:T-Rex 882 |'Talk to me']] 11:37, May 17, 2010 (UTC)